Seducing on the Runway
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Light and L attend a fashion show that is being hosted by Misa, and, in a twisted play on fate, Light ends up getting more than he asked for. Plus, L decides to have a little fun with our favorite former serial killer...sorry, God. Yay yaoi scenes!


_**Heehee, I was inspired to write yet another Death Note yaoi fanfiction, and it felt so good to put this down via keyboard and release another smexy story out into the world. To keep this short and simple, I'll give you a basic rundown of what this one-shot's about: Light is roped into attending a ******* ****, courtesy of our beloved Ryuuzaki. However, when poor Light arrives at the ******* ****, he gets a lot more than he bargained for by becoming a temporary *****. Wanna know what the ***** mean? Then hurry up and read the story!**_

_**And remember, please review!**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I hate you."

"Now, Light-kun, you and I both know that that isn't how you really feel."

"Ryuuzaki, I really, truly, absolutely fucking hate you."

Light frowned at the black haired man sitting across from him. Caramel eyes gleaming maliciously as the teenager glared at Ryuuzaki, a burning scowl plastered on his handsome face. "I can't believe that you're dragging me away to do something so trivial! Ryuuzaki, we should be working on the Kira case, not going to a foolish"

"Light-kun, you and I have been working nonstop for weeks. The rest of the investigation squad is taking the weekend off, and it wouldn't make sense for only you and me to be left working alone on the case. While the rest of the team isn't as intelligent as you or me, they are useful when it comes to tracking down information that we don't have time to research." L gave Light a brief smile and grabbed a sucker from the bowl sitting beside his seat, stripping it of its cellophane wrapper and sticking the red candy into his mouth. "Besides, a little excursion is good for you every once in a while, Light-kun."

"This coming from the man who looks like he's been shut up in a coffin for a hundred years," Light scowled, flashing him a dirty look. L merely twirled the sucker around in his mouth, black eyes staring blankly at the brunette teen.

"Light-kun, you don't have to go out in sunlight enjoy an excursion. And, for your information, coffins are actually quite comfortable."

Light blinked in surprise, but he shook his head and rolled his brilliant amber eyes. "Never mind. I'm not even going to ask."

"That would be wise. But either way, Light-kun, you and I both know that you are in desperate need for some time to relax. That is why we are going to this"

"You call this relaxing?! Are you insane, Ryuuzaki?! This is the farthest thing from relaxation!" Light screamed at L, but the detective stared at him with a blank expression on his face. Finally, Light sank back into the soft leather seat and poutily crossed his arms over his chest, a huffy sigh falling from his lips as he stared out the tinted window. L watched him quietly out of the corner of his eye, and the pallid man couldn't help but smile at the childish frown that had found its way onto the teenager's face. L felt his eyes trail the natural contours of Light's body, clothed in long sleeves that were loose enough around the wrist to hide the cuff dangling around his wrist, a suggestion made by him to avoid suspicion. However, the ensemble in general was Light's own idea. While he wasn't exactly happy about what he was being forced to do, the brunette had still decided to dress his best.

'After all, Light-kun is a very prideful creature.'

L knew that well formed muscles were hiding beneath that silky looking dress shirt; he'd seen them often enough, and had equally as often caught himself admiring them.

But Light didn't need to know that.

The deep shade of burgundy brought out the golden tint in Light's skin, the silk an identical shade to the red gleam in the teenager's molten amber eyes that appeared whenever he seemed to become angry. L's gaze traveled down Light's torso and fell to the teenager's legs, and L couldn't help but smile. Vain as always, Light was dressed in a crisp pair of black dress pants, perfectly tailored and made of a soft looking material. He was also wearing shiny black dress shoes, perfectly polished and a monument to his perfectionist attitude.

"What're you staring at?"

L blinked; Light was staring at him, an eyebrow cocked into an inquisitive stare.

"Well?"

"I was deciding on whether or not I should tell Light-kun that he has a rip in his pants."

"What?!" Light let out a panicked yelp and swept his eyes over the pristine, perfectly undamaged material. He snarled and slowly glanced back up at the black haired man, his eyes narrowing into mere slits, the orbs the exact shade of cinnamon candy that was the only treat L had ever seen Light eat. "Haha, very funny Ryuuzaki."

"I apologize, Light-kun, but surely you could at least try to enjoy yourself? You act as if you are attending a funeral."

"I might as well be...." Light grumbled under his breath, but L obviously heard him.

"Light-kun, it won't be as horrible as you're imagining, I can assure you."

Light glanced at L and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're just saying that because you get to watch me suffer all evening."

"You wound me, Light-kun. You act as if I enjoy seeing you in pain."

"........"

'All right, so he's not totally incorrect. I do enjoy tormenting him. However, I believe that I would prefer if he was lying beneath me, naked....where did that come from?' L shook his head a tiny fraction, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Light-kun, seeing you in pain is not the reason that we are doing this," L lied in a cool, smooth voice. "I want you to be able to enjoy yourself, but that is apparently going to be much more difficult than I had hoped."

"You've got that right." L let out a brief sigh and tossed the sucker stick aside, then reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of red amber colored candies.

"Would you care for a cinnamon candy, Light-kun?" Light stared at him, then at the candy. He reached out and tentatively took one of the candies, his fingertips grazing over L's skin and sending a gentle shiver up the man's spine. L felt his eyes widen slightly as Light slowly brought the candy to his lips, giving the spicy sweet a languid lick before sticking the whole thing into his mouth. The whole gesture was very erotic, even if the brunette didn't realize it, and it made L fleetingly want to kiss Light and see if the cinnamon had at all rubbed off on his lips. But, of course, he couldn't do that. He really didn't fancy getting punched in the face. At least, not just yet.

"Ryuuzaki."

A tap at the window of the limousine that L apparently owned rang throughout the back of the car, and Light groaned when the glass slid aside and he saw Watari's gentle, kindly face peer into the back.

"We've arrived."

"Thank you, Watari." The old man slid the window shut with a gentle snap, and L glanced back just in time to see the look of unbridled horror and utter despair flash across Light's face. "Are you ready, Light-kun?"

"You mean am I ready to suffer through a night of pure torture? Sure, Ryuuzaki, as ready as I'll ever be," Light's voice snapped with a sarcastic undertone, a tone that did not get past L. Shuffling, L opened the car door and climbed out onto the sidewalk, the glare of a street light washing over him and giving his skin a pale, sickly hue. Light followed after him, his nose wrinkling in disgust, the handcuff around his wrist barely peeking out from the flared sleeve of his shirt. An illuminated sign radiated a rainbow surge of light over the tall building looming over him, the neon letters spelling out the name that meant certain doom for him. Letting out another groan, Light straightened up and glared at the decorated doors that were suddenly thrust open. A bubbly blonde appeared in the doorway, pigtails bouncing around her makeup slathered face, and Light stifled a growl when she raced down the marble steps and threw herself at him.

"Light-kun!"

Lacy gloved arms wrapped around his neck in a hold that was part loving, part strangling, and Light winced when he felt her sharp nails dig into his scalp.

"Hello Misa." He had to fake a cheerful tone, but she didn't seem to notice the lack of sincerity. Only L seemed to hear it, for he let out a low chuckle that was so soft that Light barely caught it. 'Bastard. He **is** enjoying this.'

"Oh Light-kun, Misa is so glad that you decided to come! We're going to have such a good time!" Light inwardly groaned, but he gave the blonde a small smile and gently pushed her back a step, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm sure. But Misa, Ryuuzaki and I aren't sure if we can stay for the whole show. We might have to leave before the after party, so"

"Nonsense, Light-kun." Light's head snapped around and shot a furious glare at the slouched L, the chain connecting their wrists jangling as the detective took a shuffled step forward. "Misa-san, Light-kun is trying to keep my best interests at heart. He believes that I need a break and that I should try to relax this weekend, but I know how much he wants to stay and accompany you to the after party. Even though I know he would care for me to return to headquarters and enjoy the peaceful solitude, for Light-kun's sake we both shall stay for the whole affair."

Out of the corner of his eye L saw Light's brow twitch, a telltale sign of the hidden rage that the brunette was desperately trying to disguise. 'Perhaps Light-kun was somewhat correct.....while I don't enjoy causing him physical pain, I _do_ love to see him suffer, and making him angry is definitely amusing.'

Misa, her face a look of unbridled shock, was staring at L with her eyes slowly growing wider and wider by the second, and, finally, she let out a loud scream and grabbed the startled man, crushing him in one of the bone jarring hugs that she normally reserved for Light.

"Ryuuzaki, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you soooo much!" She jumped away from him and threw herself back at Light, who was glaring at L with murder raging in his caramel eyes. Misa, clueless as usual, wrapped her arms around the brunette and giggled, forcing Light to stop his angry staring and glance down at her, a gentle smile easing across his face. "Isn't this great?!"

"Yeah, Misa, this is great," Light spoke smoothly, the words flowing easily over his lips. "We'll be able to finally spend some time together."

"Oooo, I'm soo excited! Come on, let's go inside!" Misa tried to drag him away, but Light shook her off.

"You go on inside, Misa. I need to discuss something with Ryuuzaki, but we'll be inside in a few minutes. Alright?" Misa blinked curiously, but she grinned and gave Light a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. See you inside!" She waved and scampered off, blowing him another kiss before she disappeared into the building, the gaudily decorated doors slamming behind her. Light waited until she was gone, and then he silently tuned and stared at the hunched detective standing beside him, eyeing the pale man with the crazed smile returning to his face, eyes darkening with bloodthirsty rage.

"I have every mind to kill you where you stand......" he growled, his hands clenching into claw like vices. "How could you do that to me?!"

"Do what, Light-kun," L flashed him an innocent grin, but Light scowled and swiped an angry hand through the air.

"You know what, you pompous ass! Thanks to you, I have to endure a night of that!" Light pointed towards the garish sign, and L took a fleeting second to glance at the message that the brunette seemed to believe spelt out his personal hell.

_**Kurosa Fashion Show, Hosted and Sponsored By Amane Misa**_

"Do you have any idea how much torture you're putting me through?! Do you even care?!"

L didn't even give a response; he merely stared quietly at the raging brunette and shook his head, strands of black hair falling haphazardly over his face. Snarling, Light released a frustrated cry and made as if to strangle the stoic man, but he pulled back just as his fingertips grazed L's pale throat. "No....I am going to take the high road here. I am _not_ going to attack you," Light crossed his arms over his chest, but the dangerous glow failed to fade from his red tinted eyes. "I am _not _going to attack you," he repeated to himself, fingers digging into the smooth material of his shirt.

"Excellent. It is wonderful to see you controlling your temper for once, Light-kun." L chuckled at the indignant look that passed over Light's face, and he gave the chain connecting them a sharp tug, pulling the brunette forward a few feet and making him stumble. Light, very ungracefully, landed on the sidewalk, his expression shocked as he stared up at the towering man hovering over him. "Oh, how clumsy of you. Would you care for a hand up, Light-kun?" L smirked and held out a spidery hand, but Light angrily swiped it aside and climbed to his feet. He dusted off his clothes and straightened his shirt, which had raised up and given L a peek at the golden hinted flesh of Light's side.

"Bastard....."

"Now is not the time for name calling, Light-kun. Misa-san will be expecting you. We should head inside." Tugging the brunette forward, L pulled an unwilling Light up the steps and stopped at the gilded doors. Light flashed a dirty look at the slumped detective but tugged open the door. Inside he could see the heavily decorated foyer, dripping with flowers and framed portraits of models dressed in the latest fashions that Light assumed had been popular over the years. He really didn't care for fashion; all that mattered was that he looked his best at all times, in whatever looked best on him.

The two men walked down the hallway that ended at two wooden doors, but they didn't receive a chance to touch the wood. Both burst open and slammed against the wall, and L took a step to the side as Misa ran out and threw herself, yet again, at Light.

"About time! Come on, Light-kun, I want you to meet some of the models before we get started! And guess what? Some of my fashions will be shown tonight! I'm so excited!" Misa rambled on and on as she dragged Light, and therefore L, into the area set up as the backstage for the show. Racks of clothes were cluttered throughout the backstage, all bearing labels that Light had never even heard of; he even caught glimpses of labels from America. Gucci, Marc Jacobs, Michael Kors. Misa had definitely gone all out.

And all the while, L was slumping farther and farther over, his child-like appearance growing more prominent. Light, while still furious about being forcibly made to attend such a horrendous affair, couldn't help but smirk at the awkward air L was oozing. So many people were around him, it was no surprise to Light that the anti-social detective was slightly weirded out. 'Humph. Good,' Light followed after Misa with a slightly better feeling. If L was miserable too, then he could at least suffer through the evening with a smile on his face. However, he was torn from his thoughts when a man slammed into him, glasses sliding off the stranger's face as he and Light went crumpling to the floor, a tangle of limbs and fine fabric. Misa squealed and jumped back, barely missing stumbling herself. It was a miracle L hadn't fallen into the jumble, but he'd stepped back just in time to watch Light make a fool of himself.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" The man struggled and finally managed to untangle himself from the mass of limbs that he and Light had become, and he offered a hand to the brunette. Light took the man's hand and let the stranger pull him up, an irritated sound rumbling in his throat.

"You should be more careful," Light gently chastised a friendly tone to his voice that he only saved for adults and strangers.

"I know Hun, but I'm in a hurry! I'm looking for....ah, Misa! There you are princess!" The man's eyes brightened when he caught sight of the pigtailed blonde. Misa let out a shriek and grabbed the man, her face a portrait of pure delight.

"Jeile! Oh wow, I haven't seen you in, like, weeks! How come you haven't called me?"

"Darlin', you and I both know that somebody had to manage this show while you were out doing your thing! Well, who better than the mastermind himself!" Misa and the man both started giggling, and it was then that Light took a good look at the stranger's clothing; tight black pants were practically glued to his legs, topped with a belt in a brilliant shade of fuchsia. His shirt was equally as tight as the pants and a scarf in a striped pattern of blue, green, pink, and yellow set off the white material. A cocked fedora sat atop his head, and Light had to resist the overwhelming urge to laugh when he caught sight of the dyed blue feather sticking out of the velvety material.

'He's gay.' Light rolled his eyes. 'Figures that Misa would hang out with such a flamboyant person.'

"Anyway, Misa, Hun, we have a problem." For once, something relevant caught Misa's attention, and she immediately seemed to hang off Jeile's every word. "One of the male models can't show up today! He called in sick this morning, and no one else is available! Misa, what're we supposed to do? The beneficiaries told me to ask you what we should do. So, do you have any ideas?" Jeile's frantic outburst-which he managed to get out in one breath-was as dramatic and random as his clothing, and it didn't help that his face had comically dissolved into a girly pout as he'd said it.

'Yep. Definitely gay.'

L and Light watched the horrified shock melt over Misa's face, her blue eyes turning into pools of ice. "Which model was it?!"

"Umm, I think it was Luce," Jeile didn't have time to finish whatever it was he was going to say.

"**HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME! HE'S RUINING MY SHOW!!**" Her wail echoed throughout the backstage, and everyone turned to see the diva collapse on her knees onto the floor, tears streaming down her face and hands grasping at her hair. Misa's cry was even more surprising than Jeile's, and Light was struck with the odd sensation of foreboding as he watched the drama queen's performance. Odd. "My show is ruined! There's no way we'll find another model in time!"

"And even if we did, it's doubtful that he'd be as hot as Luce. That man may be arrogant, but he has a face and ass to die for. No one could top that! No one...." Jeile suddenly cut off, his face breaking out into a huge smile as he turned and stared at Light, who instantly started to back away from the giggling man. "No one except your hunky friend here." Jeile sauntered over and took a closer look at the brunette, and Light's face immediately paled when the smile on the man's face turned perversely wicked. "So sweetie, ever modeled before?"

Yeah....that sickening, troublesome sensation would be the feeling that Light had been momentarily worried over.

"Me? Model? Are you serious?" All eyes were on him, even L's, and it was definitely freaking him out. "I've never even considered something like that."

"Why not handsome? You sure have the looks for it..." Jeile moved closer to Light, his shoulder absently rubbing against Light's arm. "Actually, your friend might be hotter than Luce, now that I take a good look at him....how come we've never been introduced?"

"Perhaps it is because Light-kun does not spend his time carousing through gay bars and hitting up with random strange men." The quip came from behind Light, and he'd never felt more relieved in his life when the dark haired man stepped forward and stared unblinkingly at Jeile, black eyes slightly narrowing when the gay man let out a chuckle.

"What? Does he spend all his time with you?"

L gave him a simple, tiny smile. "As a matter of fact, yes."

'As a matter of fact, you should back off before I decide to punish you for staring at _my _Light-kun.'

Silence enveloped the four people, an awkwardness radiating from Light when Jeile's eyes swept over him again. "Sorry, but I don't see what a sexy man like him is doing with a fre..."

"Ok, enough!" Misa jumped forward and pushed Light aside, knocking him against L as he did. "My Light-kun is _not _gay! He is mine, and you need to come to terms with that really quickly Jeile! Back off!"

'According to Light-kun, he does _not_ belong to Misa-san...in reality, he should belong to me...wait, what?' L frowned and tuned back into the conversation.

"Well jeez Misa, no need to be so pushy! You should've mentioned that he was with you from the start," Jeile pouted, but he still watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye. Light couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief when both Misa and Jeile stepped away from him.

"It does not matter who Light-kun is dating. I believe the issue that you two were talking about is still a problem, and, as I recall, it is a problem that needs to be solved extremely quickly." L tightened his grip on Light's arm, as if to keep the teenager from running away. Light did not like where this was going. "Misa-san, I believe that Jeile, while a total ignoramus, was indeed correct when he said that Light-kun should be your model for tonight. Light-kun may not be a professional, but he does have the correct figure and somewhat feminine features required to be a male model. The only difference is that Light-kun actually has brains, unlike some people....." Light was the only one who seemed to notice the subtle jab at both Misa and Jeile, but he snickered and kept his thoughts to himself.

'Hey, wait a minute.....'

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell?!" Light saw all three pairs of eyes turn on him, but his gaze was locked on the man who seemed to enjoy watching him suffer. "Did...did you just agree with them?! And what do you mean by 'feminine features'?!"

"Light-kun, Misa-san is obviously desperate and in need of a replacement for her missing model. You are the only man here who is capable, physically and psychologically, of fulfilling such a difficult role. "

"Well, my Light-kun is about the same size as Luce...." Misa cast her eyes up and down Light's youthful frame, caressing the strong muscles and superb bone structure that L himself had been admiring earlier. "I guess he could wear the designs we had picked out for Luce, with a few alterations," she muttered to herself, a quirky grin playing at the edges of her scarlet lips.

"Yeah, but being a model isn't all about being handsome or pretty. You have to have the walk." Jeile smirked at L, but the detective calmly nodded and gestured to Light.

"And if you had paid any attention to Light-kun, besides staring at his ass, then you would have noticed that he has already perfected the so called 'walk' that all models are required to know. Show them, Light-kun."

".....what?" The brunette was confused, and it showed.

"Show Jeile and Misa-san how you walk, Light-kun. If you would please, take a few strides down the hallway."

Light blinked in surprise, but he did as the detective said; the brunette owned the hall as he walked a few paces across the tiled floor, feet clicking against the black and white marble. Jeile watched Light with an appreciative grin on his face, one that only grew wider when the brunette turned around and walked back to the group, hips unconsciously swaying to an unheard beat. Misa and Jeile giggled and eagerly nodded their heads, both smiling entirely too joyfully in Light's opinion.

"Jeile?" L's face was still frozen in that stoic mask, but an impish, know-it-all gleam had entered his eyes; once again, the detective had been proven right. "I believe that you have found yourselves a new model."

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?!" Light, broken out of his comatose state of intense shock, glanced worriedly from L to Jeile, and then from Jeile to Misa. "Did any of you hear me agree to be a model? I never said that I was going to,"

"Are you doing to deny Misa-san when she is in such a trying position? Light-kun, it would be incredibly selfish of you to not help a friend in such desperate need, especially considering that you are, in this case, her only hope." L was spinning the guilt streak, and it was working. And, Light knew that L would find some way to get his way, as usual. The black haired man gave Light one of his panda-eyed stares, a deceivingly innocent gaze that would make any normal person turn into a guilty, emotional wreck after being subjected to it. Unfortunately for Light, the stare worked on him.

"Ughh...." he felt the pleading, puppy dog eyes singing into him, burning him with their intense sugar coated sweetness. ".......fine. I'll help you out this one time."

"YAY!"

Misa and Jeile pounced on Light, dragging him, and naturally L as well, into a suffocating hug that awakened the familiar feeling of dread in the brunette's stomach. The two fashion drug addicts squealed and tightened their hold on him, nails digging into parts of his body that Light really didn't want touched.

'Oh Kami, what have I done?'

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_ (Two hours later)

L squirmed in his seat; he really did hate being around so many people, and it didn't help that he was crammed into a tiny chair surrounded by hundreds of others, each filled with people soaked in perfume and dripping with jewels.

'I wish this wouldn't take so long. It cannot take this long to make sure a model is dressed and coiffed properly...not even a perfectionist like Light-kun.'

To L's displeasure, he had been forced to remove the handcuffs connecting him and Light together. He despised having the brunette away from him even a second, and, so far, Light had been backstage for over two hours. However, there were benefits. L now had the chance to see Light paraded around on stage in expensive clothes that would likely emphasize his figure, and, best of all, the teenager was angry about it.

'He'll have no choice but to perform to the best of his abilities now. Light-kun is too prideful to back down from so rare an opportunity to show himself off like this.' Which meant, bluntly, that L was about to receive the show of his life. This couldn't have gone better if he had planned it himself. 'From what I've deduced, this Luce character was an important factor in making sure the show was a huge hit. If not, then Amane Misa wouldn't have reacted in such a distressed manner when that _man_ told her that Luce would be unable to attend. Fortunately for her, Light-kun is more than attractive enough to take the model's place...perhaps even more so. If my assumptions are correct, then Light-kun will hopefully be a main model in the show tonight.' That brought a rare, sneaky smile to his face. He would get more entertainment out of this night than he thought possible.

L brought his legs tighter against his chest. He was forced to sit, really sit, on the plush velvet of the chair's seat, legs drawn tightly against him. It was extremely uncomfortable, but he was willing to endure the suffering in order to witness the spectacle of his lifetime.

The bright lights in the room suddenly dimmed, spotlights flickering on and illuminating the runway in a pale glow. L's eyes widened a bit when Misa's youthful form, redressed in a short, black velvet dress bedecked in purple lace, her booted feet clicking on the walkway. She stopped halfway down the runway, her blonde pigtails bobbing around her face.

"Is everyone ready for the show of a lifetime?!" The crowd let out a roar of delight, and L heard several younger fans cheer when Misa waved and blew the potentially crazed teen's kisses. The blonde giggled and gave the cheering fans another wave. "Thank you guys! Well, as your host for tonight, I'd like to announce that we have a special guest! My own boyfriend, Yagami Light, will be modeling in the show, so give him a round of applause before we get started!" The crowd immediately started clapping, though L noticed more than a few of the male fans looking disgruntled. He himself had felt an unpleasant sensation rush through him when Misa called Light _her _boyfriend.

'Apparently I am not the only one who despises the idea of Amane claiming Light-kun as her boyfriend.' Even in his mind, the words Misa, Light, and boyfriend did not mesh well together. L shook his head and forced the thought out of his mind, turning his attention back to the stage.

Misa was walking back down the runway, the lights illuminating the stage dimming a bit in her wake, giving the whole area an unearthly glow. Thumping, techno music started blaring throughout the expanse of the room, so loud that L was tempted to cover his ears. However, that would have drawn unwanted attention to him, so L resisted and sat back in his seat, nibbling at the edge of his thumb with child-like melancholy. He watched the lights fade to iridescent white, several spotlights focused on the beginning, middle, and end of the runway. The techno music grew louder and more bass filtered into L's ears, but he blocked it out when he saw a figure emerge from behind the stage. Unfortunately, it wasn't Light, so L sat back and watched as several female models, all clad in various suits in different shades of charcoal gray and inky black, started strutting down the blinking, light bedecked stage. Their faces were home to masks of atypical makeup palates, the colors neutral gray and off-white, a match to the business style outfits the tiny models had been squeezed into.

'Boring, cliché, and mainstream. Apparently the designer's today haven't acquired the brains to create new, fresh designs. I have seen Halloween costumes that would make for better clothing than these.' L cast a criticizing eye over the tailored suits, and he watched the models turn and head back down the runway with a bored smirk on his face. Another round of models, this time male, came out from behind the runway when the women vanished to the backstage, and these models were clothed in suits nearly identical to the women's. Of course, all save for the female version's having skirts, naturally.

All thoughts of sarcastic remarks and hateful analysis faded from L's mind when he caught sight of a tall, lithe, and cinnamon haired boy walking down the runway, amber eyes glittering in the faded light. If L had thought that Light's outfit before was alluring, then he was in for a huge surprise. Light's long legs seemed to stretch on forever in pants made of a soft, appealing material colored jet black. A snowy shirt hugged his waist and upper torso, the sleeves clasped with tiny gold cufflinks. A tie hung loose around his neck, as if he'd had it pulled by a willing partner, and a matching jacket was slung over his shoulder. Light, in one word, looked disheveled, his hair hanging raggedly over blazing eyes, a smirk toying at the edges of lips L was dying to have touch his.

The detective felt his gaze trail over the teen when Light stopped, flashed the audience his brilliant, winning smile, and then turned and trailed back down the runway, hips sashaying in a fashion that all models were required to know; he had mastered the walk when those other fools were barely old enough to write their names, and was now using it to his advantage. 'Clever, Light-kun….exploiting your achievements to outshine the others. Very clever indeed….' L couldn't help but grin as he watched the brunette disappear behind the stage, giving the audience another winning smile before vanishing from view. As he left, the crowd erupted in cheers, most of the girls giggling and squealing at the top of her lungs. 'Apparently, it would seem that the people have recognized Light-kun as the star of the show, without any information or reasonable persuasion. He has stolen the show, and created a few fans as he did.'

The techno beat remained, but a few black lights turned on and joined the white, changing the runway into a path of softer gray. Another round of girls came out from behind stage, each one clad in a varying dress that was obviously meant for a party or regal affair. Each design featured a different style of detailing that much more unique and creative than the last, but L could care less. He hardly paid the girls any attention, instead watching the end of the runway as the coiffed and styled models disappeared and were replaced with the male models, each one dressed in a preppy uniform clearly meant to be worn for outdoor activities. L had seen Light wear such an ensemble when they played tennis together. Only this time, when he finally emerged from behind the curtains blocking the runway and stage, Light was dressed in a tailored pair of cream colored pants and a short sleeved polo. L felt the teenager's eyes briefly land on him when he turned and headed back down the runway, and he could sense the mix of anger and pride radiating from those beautiful orbs. But, it was with a smile that Light turned and headed back into the corridors of the backstage, his demeanor one of arrogance and attitude aloof.

At his wake, Misa sauntered back onto the runway, her countenance a sight for sore eyes, especially for L.

"You guys enjoying the show?!"

The crowd actively responded, clapping and shouting as the blonde giggled and gave a girly wave.

"Well good, 'cause that wasn't even the fun part!" She paused just long enough to add some wanted suspense. "The producers wanted Misa to make sure that she covered the basics of typical runway shows; meaning, all of the boring clothes that I could care less about. But, since Misa did as they asked, a few extra things were added into the show…designs done by me! Heehee!" The people burst into another round of applause, and Misa let out a second giggle and blew a few of the fans kisses. "Thanks guys! Enjoy!" Back offstage she went, and, right after she vanished, the music slowed and seemed to shift to a jazzy, languid sort of tune, one L recognized as somewhat spiritual and old, a ballad in every sense of the word.

L frowned as his eyes scanned the runway….where was Light-kun?

BOOM

The back of the runway was bombarded with a wave of sparkling mist, and through it L could see a figure standing in the middle of the cloud, a manmade breeze ruffling its hair.

"……Light-kun?"

His hair perfectly arranged, face a picture of tan flesh and elegant cheekbones, Light walked midway down the runway and paused, a playful grin on his face. A hand poised lazily above his hip, leg cocked to the side, Light looked every inch the model he was supposed to be.

L felt his gaze drawn down from Light's face, black eyes sweeping across teenager's youthful shape. A dress shirt tailored to hang somewhat loose around the cuffs and waist was buttoned up to his mid chest, revealing just a hint of tantalizing gold skin. The fabric was pitch black, a perfect counterpart to Light's tawny flesh and ocher eyes.

Light's legs were perfectly molded, long and fit with the same tendon-like muscles rustling under his skin. L knew this for a fact; he'd seen them often enough. However, he felt his eyes widen just a slight bit when Light resumed strutting down the runway, highlighting every tantalizing curve of his dangerously sexy legs.

'Oh gods…'

A trim waist was highlighted by a simple black leather belt. Black boots were silent as Light gracefully glided down the runway, calm and radiating a mature status.

The air surrounding L seemed to stiffen as people took in Light's impressive, otherworldly physique. He could sense their greedy eyes staring at the brunette, taking in his angelic features. 'Light-kun has stolen their breath away. He holds them in the palm of his hand, and they are not even aware of just how entranced they are.'

With a cool, unflustered smirk, Light took a final step and came to rest at the end of the runway. The silvery lights dimmed even more, excess smoke pouring out around the top of the stage and shrouding his body in luminous fog. L couldn't help but stare at the mystifying teen, heat pooling in his stomach when Light raised his head, smoldering eyes gazing into L's own smoky grey-black orbs. The caramel irises were defiant, stubborn, and L saw the raw energy sparkling in them when Light struck a pose. He thrust his hand up into the air, the other thrown out to the side as he kneeled down on the runway, a devious smirk on his face. The mist pooled around his legs and whispered across his chest, tendrils draping in his hair and over his shoulder. Slowly, dreamlike, Light lifted his hand and elegantly ran in through his caramel hair, rustling the strands around his face. L heard several women let out loud gasps, and he knew without even looking that the giggling females had been wooed by the teenager's captivating looks and suave charm.

'What will Light-kun do now……'

L saw a spark of mischief glimmer in the brunette's eyes, and he smiled and sat back against the plush velvet of the seat's cushion, thumb dangling from his lip as he watched Light stylishly ascend to his feet, arms casually crossing over his naked chest.

"I believe that our_ lovely_," he stressed the word lovely, the sarcasm just barely shining through; "host would care to add a bit more fun into the show. So…." Light touched a finger to his lips in a thoughtful, impish style. "Would anyone care to see some more of this?" He swept his hand down, a finger running across the smooth bit of skin revealed near the neck of his shirt. The crowd was instantly shaken into an uproar. The girls, women and teenagers alike, burst out giggling and swooning, while the men glared jealously at the brunette boy that had stolen the show, stolen the limelight, and successfully enraptured their women. It was a controlled fiasco, as paradox as that might be.

"Heh, I'll take your response as a yes."

'Light-kun really is amazing sometimes...he has succeeded in securing his position in the show, gained the support of the crowd, and retained his regal air while doing it all. Simply astounding.' L felt the boy's eyes on him again, and he peered up a bit and caught the captivating orbs with his own. Shadowy black met cinnamon brown, and L reeled back a bit when he saw the jagged flash burst through Light's eyes; arrogant pride mixed with teenager defiance. It was a tantalizing blend that made a wave of heat race down his spine, a coil of burning warmth awakening in the pit of his stomach.

"I am only too happy to comply with your request," Light spoke in his eloquent voice, the honeyed tones washing over L and making goose bumps rise up on the skin beneath his shirt. It was as if the teenager was speaking directly to him, as if he was following L's, and L's alone, command.

"I shall remember that later, Light-kun….."

Light finally drifted off the stage. He spared the audience another fleeting, sultry look before disappearing backstage, the women's cries of anguish echoing around him. L let out a gentle growl when one of the younger fans, a girl he estimated was in her late teens, started whimpering when Light had fully left the stage. 'Hmm….it would appear that Light-kun has acquired a few more desperate fans. Ne, annoying twit.' He glared at the girl, who was only sitting a scarce few seats away from him, and she squealed and covered her mouth, eyes wide as a cold gleam flickered in L's eyes.

"Be silent. You are disrupting the other people from watching the show."

She nodded, and L inwardly smirked when she scooted farther back into her seat, distancing herself from the pallid, disheveled detective. L chuckled and settled back into his seat, the pale glow of the stage lights washing over his spidery hands and jean clad legs. His toes curled into the soft fabric of the chair, and he curled his thumb and nibbled on the tip of his finger, teeth gnawing at the supple flesh.

'I wonder what will happen next. Knowing Amane, it will have something to do with the Lolita style…..hmm, I wonder what Light-kun would look like in," L's brain instantly, and for the first time in his life, drew a blank. Grayish-black eyes widened as he stared at the returned figure standing at the back of the runway, caramel eyes glowing with unbridled seduction. Several other figures emerged from the mist and traveled down the runway, each one clad in a Lolita ensemble obviously designed by Misa. Masks, feathered, jeweled, and silk covered the girl's faces, hiding most of their delicate faces. But, L barely noticed the women dressed in lace and black; his eyes were focused on one person and them alone.

"Light-kun…..Amane is definitely exploiting your strengths." If L had thought that the teenager was sexy before, then this took it to a whole new level.

Smirking, Light stepped out of the remaining mist, tendrils brushing his booted feet. It was Light, but…not Light. This creature looked too ethereal, too god-like; how could this be the Light-kun that L knew and secretly lusted after?

Light's russet hair was draped over his face and neck, roughly styled so that the amber strands were roughly tussled into a sexy, mussed hairstyle. It looked as if someone had been running their fingers through the teenager's hair and pulling the locks every which way. Strands fell over his face, the silky threads glowing under the silvery lights.

Black kohl ran under the bottom lids of Light's eyes, matching the lines starting from the inner corner of his top lids to the far edges of the amber orbs. The black slashes ran sideways across his flesh in an Egyptian style slant, giving Light's eyes a bolder, more dramatic feel.

'More god-like,' L thought.

The inky liner stood out beautifully against Light's skin, which, L noted, had been given an extra sheen, most likely with some sort of makeup. His flesh was now a deep, autumn gold, a rich color that glowed on the runway and brought out the amber shadows in his eyes.

Light took a few steps forward, long legs carrying him with regal grace, a feat made more astounding considering that leather pants were flush with his skin. They were impossibly tight; L couldn't even consider how the teenager was breathing. The sides of the leather were laced together with thin black cords, the braided lengths running up to his trim waistline. Rips were deliberately carved into the fabric, each one precisely placed to give a glimpse of skin. L counted seven tears in all; one on Light's lower thigh, two near his knee, one directly below his calf, two more near the hem, and a single long rip that ran across the whole of Light's upper right thigh. L nearly went wild with desire as he caught more and more flashes of that tantalizing skin every time the brunette took another step forward.

Silk brushed his knuckles, the sleeves of Light's shirt flared out over graceful, elegant fingers. L felt himself moan as his eyes drifted back upwards, taking in the full expanse of Light's upper body. Just as his eyes were done in a dark, god-like fashion, his shirt was the same. Black velvet sleeves hung over his hands and stopped at mid-arm, strapped close to the skin with leather buckles. His shoulders were covered with the same black cloth, the top panel of Light's high necked shirt a solid sheath of black velvet. A leather collar was strapped around the neck of Light's shirt, a silver loop gleaming in the hollow of the boy's throat. But, from the velvet down, his shirt was entirely created of sheer black silk. L could see the contours of Light's muscles underneath the material, and his golden skin glittered as the silk moved with the brunette's every step. It was a mouth watering effect.

Light moved to the very edge of the runway, eyes blazing as he stared at the audience, a relaxed smirk on his handsome, youthful face. He stood tall, proud, hands lazily resting on hips, his body radiating a confident aura that L was all too familiar with. Caramel irises scanned the lines of fans, searching, analyzing….L could see the teenager deducing his next step, saw the fire awaken in those entrancing caramel eyes. It really was a delightful experience. Never again would L witness anything so fulfilling. Catching Kira could not compare to seeing this boy, this radiant, intelligent boy strutting across the stage and turning everyone in the crowd's into an immediate fan of himself. Yagami Light….the boy was a paradox to him.

But, no matter which part of Yagami Light L was seeing now-for he knew that the boy he was looking at was indeed the former Kira-L knew that he had to have him. L wanted Light. He wanted to possess him, to overpower him. He wanted to have such a rare, enticing creature to admit defeat and subject himself to his will. And, while he did receive his kicks by forcing the brunette to pose as a model and having him openly perform before hundreds of people, as if reciting a well rehearsed play, L longed to have Yagami Light as _his_. Whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally, L _had _to have the teenager.

'Naturally, seeing as how I am quite childish and spoiled, it only makes sense that I should get my way,' he grinned, eyeing the teenager standing on the illuminated runway. Currently striking intoxicating, sultry poses that were only made more alluring by the tight clothing that Misa had forced him into, Light was a breathtaking thing to see. Flashing eyes, windblown hair, golden flesh, and a confident power that lent itself well to his masquerade; L felt himself stir when he pictured that god-like figure lying naked beneath him, crying out and moaning and painted with bites and sweat. It was a gratifying image, one L planned to make reality very soon.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_(another hour later)

Light smiled and brushed past the swarm of adoring fans, stopping to shake a few hands as he pushed through the crowds and scanned his eyes over the unfamiliar faces. The show had ended a scarce twenty minutes before, and Misa had come to collect him, but not too long afterwards they had been separated. Light had tried to find L, but there were too many people; he couldn't spot the gangly, hunched detective anywhere in the throng.

"Dammit Ryuuzaki, where are you…" he muttered. Unfortunately, while the show was over, Light had been asked to remain in the clothes Misa had had him wear, leather pants and all. Apparently, the masses preferred to see him dolled up like a real model, and, after a round of begging and whining on the blonde's behalf, he'd given up and agreed to her demand. But, to his frustration, it was much harder to maneuver in the stylish clothes. Plus, it really didn't help when he'd been having to avoid all the fans that were just dying to meet the new model…or, in his case, hit on the new model. 'Seriously, what's with the people here? Are they all obsessed or something?' So far, Light could recall seven girls that had all come up to him asking for his phone number, and he had been seriously creeped out when a few guys joined in. He had nothing against gays, but the way they had stared at him reminded Light of a pack of hungry wolves getting ready to jump on a defenseless deer. Not that he was defenseless.

"Stupid Ryuuzaki. This is all his fault..." Light let out a groan and glanced over the throng again, searching somewhat desperately for the black haired detective, but with no more luck than before. "Damn." He leaned back and slumped against the wall, retaining his dignified air as he huffily crossed his arms and glared quietly at the horde of people swarming around him. "Ryuuzaki, where are you?"

"Hey handsome."

A shudder rippled down Light's spine; he recognized _that _voice.

"What do you want, Jeile?" Light turned his head and stared at the flamboyant man standing a few feet from him, amber eyes narrowing into burning slits. The scowl remained firm on his face, hostility waving off Light's body as the two men eyed each other. "I'm looking for someone, so"

"Who? The freak?" Jeile smirked, a brow cocked into a suggestive, know-it-all stare that was the same one that Light had worn so often in the past. "Tell me, Light..." he shifted closer, forcing Light back against the cold wall. "What do you see in that weirdo?"

"Nothing, seeing as how Ryuuzaki and I are just friends." Light glared, red flecks awakening in his hard eyes. His hands curled into fists, fingers digging into the soft silk of his shirt. "And you have no right calling him a weirdo. Ryuuzaki is, I admit, a little eccentric, but"

"But nothing! The freak's off his rocker! And don't try to tell me that you guys're just friends," Jeile frowned. "I can tell by the way he looks at you; you're not just friends, at least not in his eyes!"

"What do you mean by that?! Ryuuzaki and I are just friends!" Light had to resist the urge to scream, but his voice was raising an octave higher with every syllable he uttered. "That's all we are! Ask him yourself! Besides, what do you care anyways," he shot at the gay man, but Jeile merely shrugged and gave Light a withering look.

"I just don't understand what a handsome man like you is doing with such a psychotic freak, especially when you can do better." Jeile murmured.

"Who, like you?!"

Jeile ignored the burn on his behalf. "And if you don't believe me about him liking you, then why don't you ask him yourself."

"Huh? What--"

"Light-kun." The cool voice spoke from the shadows cast by a decorative pillar, and Light felt a strange surge of emotion flicker within him when L stepped out from into the open. But, it quickly faded when he caught the grey eyes peering out at him; it was unnerving, the way L's eyes were bottomless, never-ending pits of smoky black.

The older genius passed his gaze from Light to Jeile, and a surge of satisfaction went rushing through him when he caught the flicker of worry in the gay man's eyes. "Jeile, what are you doing? I believe that Light-kun made it very clear earlier that he was not interested in your advances." L took a few shuffled steps forward, the nonchalant mask slipping from his pallid features. "So, I have to wonder why you are still attempting to make passes at him."

"Hmph. What did I tell you? He's jealous." Jeile fully turned and faced the detective, but he was still nearly flush with Light's leather and silk bedecked form. L watched the action with a sneer twitching the edges of his lips, but he managed to maintain the cool facade as he stared at Jeile.

"Jealous?" L cocked his head to the side, an inquisitive frown forming on his face. "Jeile, are you saying that I am jealous?"

Light watched the awkward encounter, a ripple of goose bumps rising on his skin. L looked positively scary, even if he was the only one to realize it. "Ryuuzaki, let's leave. Jeile's just trying to"

"Jeile, I can assure you that your suspicions are incorrect. I would be required to have a fear that someone other than me would have a chance to steal Light-kun's affections if I was, as you say, jealous."

Jeile floundered for a minute, but it finally seemed to hit him that he had been subtly insulted. "Feh. You think you're the only one who'd have a chance with him, freak?"

L smiled, and all hell broke loose. Before Light knew what was happening, he was being crushed against the wall by Jeile's unconscious form, a bluish-purple bruise already darkening the pale skin of the man's cheek. "Wha---fuck Ryuuzaki, what the---hey!" A hand closed around his wrist, jerking him away and making Jeile collapse to the ground. Light yelped as he went falling forward, but the fingers around his arm tightened and prevented him from stumbling. Instead of the collision on the floor he'd been expecting, Light instead went crashing into L. Blushing furiously, he let out a surprised yelp when he felt thin, spidery hands grab his hips in an attempt to hold him aloft. He quickly jumped back, scurrying away from the detective's warm, gentle touch. "Ryuuzaki, what was that!?"

'Oh hell no...not possible!' He hated, absolutely despised the very idea of it, but Ryuuzaki's touching him had felt so good. He had felt the detective's fingers through the leather of his pants, so sneakily soft and surprisingly warm. 'I--I can't be--no way!'

L ignored Light and instead chose to stare at the unconscious body on the floor, anything to avoid the brunette boy's probing, knowing gaze. 'Damn...things are not going according to plan. It's this bastard's fault,' L shot the man on the floor a scathing, hateful glare. Amazingly, even when he kneeled down beside Jeile and jabbed him in the side, no one noticed the three and the chaos that had just occurred. 'Surprising....' L thought.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light's cry pierced his thoughts. He glanced back up and peered at the teenager. Light was staring at him with shock written all over his face, confusion and disbelief gleaming in his amber eyes.

"What is it?"

Light sputtered, the words unable to form on his lips. L chuckled and climbed to his feet, but Light scrambled back away from him, yelping as his back slammed against the wall. "Light-kun," L murmured, excitement racing inside him as his eyes swept over a very frazzled, disheveled, and utterly sexy Light. Still clad in the clothes that gave him the appearance of some fallen sex god, Light was a very enticing figure, his eyes gleaming and hair ragged around his face. L liked him better like this than his usual neat, perfect self. "What's the matter?" L felt a smirk form on his lips, and it grew wider when he leaned close to the brunette and pressed his hands to the wall besides Light's arms, successfully trapping him to the cold marble.

"Ryu--Ryuuzaki, I---I don't---"

"Don't what? Understand?" L pressed himself closer, and heat started raging in his chest when he slipped his hands down the wall and grabbed Light's hips, fingers digging into the soft leather. "What do you not understand, Light-kun...." his face a mere inch or so from Light's.

Light let out a choked cry and tried to squirm away from the detective's touch. But, with L's hands holding his hips, he couldn't move a single inch. "Uhnn---you---mmff--" Light thrashed and struggled, but it was useless; he wasn't going anywhere until L decided otherwise. "Why--why--you--"

"Why did I hit Jeile?"

Light didn't respond, teeth digging into the tender flesh of his lip. L frowned and drew a hand back, fingers snaking up and roughly grasping Light's chin. "Light-kun, do not injure yourself." His voice rang with an authoritative tone, and it was the sound of his voice that made Light obey. Pleased, L slackened his grip, but now his touch was feathery light and oh-so gentle. It was maddening, the way L's fingers felt against his skin as they swept up his cheekbones and almost tenderly brushed a strand of mahogany hair.

'Auughh...no, I can't---I'm not attra---no!'

L traced the contours of his lips, running the pads of his fingers over his bottom lip before letting them drift upwards, caressing the side of his neck that was dangerously sensitive to the man's touch. "Light-kun, I hit Jeile because he had the audacity to make advances on you."

"Nnm--that's a lie. I--I can tell you're lying..." Light whispered.

'Clever. Nothing seems to escape him,' L stopped the soft touches of Light's face, his fingertips stilling on the smooth flesh.

"You are correct. However, I'm not sure that you would want to hear the real reason behind my hitting Jeile..." his voice was barely a murmur, but the full force of his words wasn't lost to Light.

"I want to know!"

Light was searching his face, searching desperately for the answers that were barely eluding his grasp. L had to restrain himself as he leaned closer, the heat between them nearly unbearable. "Are you sure?" Trembling, Light could only manage a nod, but that was enough for L. His hips were meshed against Light's, faces close and eyes staring unblinkingly into beautiful, entrancing topaz irises. It was a dangerous situation to be in; L was sorely tempted to take the teen where they were, but that would draw too much unwanted attention. He was surprised enough that no one had yet to notice them and their previous fiasco. 'However, perhaps I could withstand a little danger.'

The urge was too strong to resist. Light had opened his mouth, likely to utter another retort, and L took the opportunity. He pressed forward and jammed his lips onto the startled boy's, crushing them together and slipping his tongue into Light's mouth.

"Mmff!" Light's eyes grew wider than normal, and his hands grabbed the front of L's shirt, feebly trying to push away the dark haired man. Moaning, L grabbed the teenager's wrists and pushed them down, pinning the limbs against the wall. His leg slipped between Light's thighs, and L felt the boy moan into his mouth as his knee brushed his leather clad groin. "Ry--Ryuu--"

"Ye...yes, Light-kun?" L pulled his face back, a thin trail of saliva trickling down his lips. He grinned at the startled, wild look on Light's face, and his satisfaction arose when he saw the teenager hesitantly lick his lips.

"Ryuuzaki, wha---what the hell?!" Light's voice was shaky, as ragged and wild as his appearance. "You--no, I-" he paused, and a realization seemed to hit him. "Jeile wasn't lying," he cried, newfound panic flaring to life inside him. But, it was joined by something else, a feeling Light had never experienced before.

L was quiet, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips. Frustration getting the better of him, Light squirmed and tried to push the detective away. "Let go!" The grip on his wrists slackened, and L allowed himself to be pushed back a few steps, giving the teenager a foot or two of needed space. However, that did nothing to calm Light's frazzled nerves. "Jeile wasn't lying," he repeated the mantra over and over, and L finally decided to give the boy the response he so needed.

"You are correct. Jeile was indeed telling the truth in this particular instance." L stuck his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans, shuffling his feet against the marble floor as he calmly watched Light's panic mellow, the fear melting from his amber eyes. "I am attracted to you, Light-kun, and Jeile knew this. What he failed to grasp is that I would never allow a foolish man like him to even consider touching you."

"You--you're serious, aren't you?" Light didn't wait for a response. He took a step away from the wall, shivering as his silk clad back was removed from cool stone. Slowly, tentatively, Light brought a hand up and touched L's cheek, his body relaxing when he felt the detective lean into his touch. "You like me..."

"Correct," L murmured. Light's fingers were as silky soft and warm as he had imagined, and they felt wonderful against his skin.

"......you're attracted to me."

"Also correct." The fingers trailed farther up L's face, and the detective let out a soft moan when he felt the boy's hand sweep through his hair, twirling and tugging the soft strands.

",,,,you...you want me." The quaver returned to Light's voice, and the fingers in L's hair stilled. L blinked and watched as Light took another step forward, closing the space between them, heat returning to pool in his stomach as he watched the emotions race and flicker in the brunette's eyes.

"Yet again, Light-kun, you are correct..." L gave the teen a gentle smile, and he slowly raised his hand up and laid it over Light's, entwining his fingers with the brunette's. "Admittedly, I had hoped to go about this a different way. In my original plans, I had hoped to seduce and persuade you to go to bed with me." Hell, he might as well be honest.

"And how long have you been planning this," Light's voice took on a harsh note, but L merely chuckled and gave the boy a light smirk.

"No worries. While I have indeed been interested in you for quite a while, it wasn't until tonight that I decided to comply with my physical demands. Have no fear, Light-kun. You became a model during tonight's show out of sheer luck." L let out a soft sigh, his lips curving into a cool smile. "When you came out wearing this fetching ensemble," he glanced down at the leather, silk, and velvet clothes, eyes sparkling with hidden delight, "I knew without a doubt that I had to have you, tonight. However..." he paused, looking back up and staring at the handsome boy, "considering that Jeile ruined my original plan, I have been forced to edit it for this particular occasion. Now, I have no choice but to, how do you say, run with it."

"Run with it? Ryuuzaki, what're you saying," Light had to force the words past his lips, and L seemed to notice his hesitancy. The hand surrounding his suddenly clenched and shivers started racing down his spine as L tugged his hand down and brought it to his lips. Light bit back a moan when L traced his lips over the boy's knuckles, tongue slipping over the golden skin, teeth nipping and scraping the space between his fingers. "Ahnn...." he let out a breathy moan, and the ministrations on his hand slowed.

L pulled his mouth back, and the grip on Light's hand immediately tightened, L's fingers clenching as he gave the limb a sharp push. Light cried out, his back slamming into the wall, L's hand forming a lock around his wrist and pinning it to the marble. "I'm saying, Light-kun, that I want you, and it is my wish that you would sleep with me."

"Sle--sleep with you?"

Light's caramel eyes widened, his body trembling against the icy marble. L laid his free hand on the teen's hip, fingers tracing over the leather and sweeping down Light's thigh. "Will you sleep with me, Light-kun?"

What could he say? Light blinked stupidly, his mouth gaping and body shuddering under L's careful, precise caresses. "You--"

"While you may not realize it, I am a very impatient person, Light-kun, so I would appreciate if you would give me an answer within the next minute or so." L grinned at him, a sneaky, cunning expression that Light had never before seen him bear. "Otherwise, I might just decide to take you, willing or no."

"......has anyone ever told you that you're a selfish prat?"

"No, but I have often come to the same realization." L let out a soft chuckle, but his face was totally serious. As his laughter died down, L went quiet as he gazed solemnly at the brunette teenager, his hand stilling and resting lightly on the boy's hip. "Have you figured out an answer yet?"

Light could feel the warmth spreading up and down his body, all caused by L's soft touches and feathery kisses. They fueled him with a burning heat he'd only ever imagined possible. 'A girl never made me feel like this,' he thought wryly to himself. 'So, why him?' Of course, he already knew the answer to that. Just as L was entranced by his beauty, intelligence, and arrogant charm, he was being wooed by the older man's odd allure, strange-yet beautiful-looks, and equally knowledgeable mind. Did he love L? 'Hell no.' Light inwardly chuckled at that, but he couldn't help but analyze the emotions raging through him. Whether it be hormones, real attraction, or whatever the hell was left, Light knew that he wanted to copulate with the strange boy standing before him. A simple touch from the detective was enough to send his heart racing, and he longed for more of that same feeling. And, seeing how he was equally as spoiled as the fellow genius, it only made sense that he should get his way.

"Ryuuzaki...." he touched his forehead to L's, a soft, heart melting smile spreading over his lips. "Are you planning to take me here, or do you have a slightly better place in mind?"

L paused for a moment, but then he burst out into laughter, his body jerking with the unusual, foreign sounds. For a minute, he fought to gain control of himself, small chuckles escaping his mouth long after the fit was over. Light hadn't been able to resist a grin as he'd watched the strange reaction, and he too let out a few small laughs.

"Li—Light-kun….don't worry." L's voice smoothed over and Light felt the breath escape him when L glanced back up at him; his eyes were smoldering, burning with a tantalizing array of assorted emotions, and the prominent one was identical to the persuasive words that had formerly been trickling from L's alabaster lips. "I secured a room for us in this festive establishment. I was well aware of the risks that could be involved if you and I were spotted together, by either Jeile or Misa-san. That is why you were unable to find me earlier. Unfortunately, it would appear that we will have trouble to deal with later," L shot the unconscious Jeile another dirty look, "seeing as how he'll probably tell Misa-san everything that occurred." His tone dropped, taking on a husky drawl that was music to Light's ears. "Either way, I made sure to acquire the best room possible, Light-kun."L grabbed the metal loop dangling from the collar around Light's throat and tugged him close, his lips meeting the brunette's for a fraction of a second. "And this is why you and I will not be seen again for several more hours, at the very least."

Light didn't get a chance to respond. Finger still holding the loop connected to his collar, L started to drag him away into the shadows cast by the decorative pillars. No one paid the slightest attention to the departing men, and L preferred it that way. 'Frankly, I was expecting someone to try and stop us,' the idea slipped across his mind, but L tossed it aside as he dropped his hand from Light's neck, instead grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him even further away from the party and cheerful guests, yanking him out of the room and up a single flight of stairs. Down a corridor and up another set of stairs they went, Light's heart racing when they finally came to a halt in a long, door ridden and carpeted hallway. L gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he pulled his down the hall, stopping at one of the plain wooden doors.

Spidery fingers tugged a thin piece of plastic from within the cavernous pockets of his jeans, and the heat started burning in his veins once again when the door popped open with a gentle click. Inside, all Light could see was waiting darkness, darkness that L drew him into and shut them inside with as he closed the door. "Ryuuzaki." A light flickered on, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow. Straight away, his eyes were drawn to the massive bed standing against the far wall of the room, the black sheets glittering in the pale light. "Uh, not exactly wasting time are we?" A hint of nervousness entered his voice.

'Well, it's not like I've ever done this before, much less with a man!' A tug on his wrist returned Light's focus, and it was with a startled cry that he was pushed farther into the room, his legs colliding with the edge of the bed and forcing him to tumble upon the satiny sheets.

"Hey!"

Landing in a feeble crouch, Light felt his blood boil with anticipation, fingers clenching the soft material on the bed.

"You know, Light-kun..." L shuffled towards the bed, his face mischievous as he stared at the teenager, "you look rather fetching, lying there on my bed."

"Glad you see something you like." Getting into the mood, Light sprawled back across the bed, his hair fanning out behind him in short, chocolate gold streams that flowed over the pillows strewn across the head of the king sized mattress. Crossing his legs and letting his arms fall to either side of him on the sheets, Light seemed totally at home on such a roomy, luxurious bed.

'And I plan to make him feel even more at home.' L grinned at the thought. The sight of the brunette boy sprawled out like that across the sheets that L had specially requested was, indeed, a sultry sight; it caused a stirring in his lower groin when Light sat up on the bed, shaggy bangs covering the warm eyes that were blazing in the gold light, leather stretched tight over his muscled legs, peeks of golden skin glittering amongst the sea of shining leather.

"I am going to enjoy making you mine...." L let out a soft growl, his teeth bared into a tiger's smile. It was a white tiger that he resembled, moving with loping, cat-like grace as he leapt onto the bed and crouched over his so called prey, strands of his own midnight hair falling around his pale face and shrouding it in shadow. "Light-kun." He breathed in the brunette's scent, the scent a blend of cinnamon sugar and vanilla. "I wonder...." L touched his lips to the strip of skin above the collar of Light's shirt, licking the gold flesh. Just as he'd thought. "You taste just like you smell," he whispered, and Light gave him a soft smile.

"Do I even have to guess at what you think I taste like?"

"You're intelligent, Light-kun. I'm sure you've already thought of the answer. Now, enough talking." He gave the brunette a light slap on the cheek. Light started to say something else, but a following slap on his thigh choked the words back. L nodded, pleased, but the hand remained on Light's thigh. Ironically enough, he'd found one of the methodic tears designed to decorate the leather, and his fingers had just barely slipped inside the cool material, brushing instead warm, velvety skin.

"Ahhnn---" Light hissed; the man's skin had felt wonderful against his own. He wanted more. "Ryuuzaki--"

"Yes, Light-kun?" He knew what the boy wanted, and he was all too happy to comply. But, as he dug his fingers deeper into the torn leather, L's eyes traveled up Light's body, and they landed on the silken section of the brunette's shirt. Through the sheer material, L could, just as he had earlier, see every plane, every line of Light's muscled torso. The boy's nipples were prominent under the fabric, buds desiring the attention that only he could give.

"--Nmm---Ryuu---ahh---AHH!" Light arched off the bed, pleasure tingling in his every pore. L mentally smiled, swirling his tongue over a silk-clad nipple, drawing it into his mouth, fabric and all. The cloth whispered and caressed the bud in sync with his tongue, drawing pants and moans from the teenager sprawled on the bed. L spared a glimpse at the brunette, immediately liking what he saw. Light had gone from pleasantly mussed to wildly destroyed, his hair a mess and face glistening with beads of sweat. Despite L's earlier protests, Light was biting his bottom lip; teeth were digging so hard into the soft flesh that blood was beginning to seep from the minute wounds. "Ry--Ryuu---mmm---"

Rather than watch _his_ golden boy damage any part to his body, L did the only thing that seemed remotely logical; he took the hand away from Light's thigh, tore the boy's lips apart and jammed his tongue into the awaiting mouth. "Mmm!" Light's face went from shock to eagerness so fast that L nearly missed the flicker of emotions, but what did he care? He was too busy exploring the delicious caverns of Light's mouth, running his tongue over the teen's and moaning when he felt Light respond to his advances; tentatively at first, Light's tongue played with his own, but soon enough both were battling for dominance, a twisting dance that was eventually stopped when Light fully collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, a pleased look on his sweaty face. "You---you're really--really good at that," he murmured.

L wiped his mouth, his free hand toying with the strap of leather wrapped around Light's throat.

'I wonder if that collar's removable…..' the thought zipped across his mind, and it was a very alluring one indeed.

"Light-kun, sit up for a moment."

Surprise registered on the young man's face, but he weakly pushed himself up, the silk sticking wetly to his chest. L crawled around the teenager and pulled him into his lap, pushing the sticky strands of Light's hair out of the way as he analyzed the leather choker resting around his neck. "What're you doing," Light felt L's cool breath on his neck, goose bumps unearthing across his arms when he felt warm fingers touch the hollow of his throat. They toyed with the leather and velvet hiding his skin from view, and Light hissed with delight, letting his head fall back on L's shoulder. L shrugged his fingers into the boy's hair, the other fiddling with the soft leather. "Ryuuzaki...."something soft dropped into Light's lap; the collar.

Without the leather holding it closed, the velvet neck of his shirt fell open. L peered over the brunette's shoulder, and he teasingly ran his hand down the length of Light's stomach, fingers grasping the leather collar and pulling it out of the boy's sight. "Ryuuzaki, what—" L's hand closed over his mouth, soft fingers barely touching his lips. Light couldn't see behind him; L's other hand was still fisted in his hair, holding his head back and exposing the whole length of his taut throat.

Cool lips touched the nape of his neck. Light's breath hitched as he felt L's cool tongue run across his skin, teeth nipping the side of his neck and scraping down to the base of his throat. All amongst the boy's neck L painted soft kisses, searing brushes of flesh against flesh that had Light panting, toes curling in his expensive shoes. "Aughh...." he moaned. Light's hands fumbled across the soft sheets, fingers curling in the fabric as the heat in his stomach spread through his veins, body trembling under L's languous touch. The fingers in his hair tightened, brutally tugging the red-brown strands and keeping his head back. He could barely make out L's face in the uncomfortable position, but it was enough to see the devious little smirk on the genius' pale face.

The hand covering his mouth slipped down a ways, fingers brushing over his throat and running over the velvet panel of his shirt. They trailed downward, slipping over the cool silk and barely caressing his nipples, hand going even further until it found the waistband of his leather pants.

"Wha—what're," L gave his hair a sharp tug and effectively making the nervous teen let out a pained yelp.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, Light-kun." The words, while reproachful, were spoken in a silky voice that brought to mind thoughts of liquid honey, warm and smooth as it trickled into Light's senses.

They hit home. Light scowled and tried to squirm from the man's grasp, but L's hand was firm in his hair. He couldn't move, unless of course he was willing to lose several strands of hair. "Ryuuzaki, there's no way," L's hand went smack across his thigh, the stinging sensation evident even through the soft leather. Light blinked, surprised; the blow had hurt, but at the same time….it felt good. The pain wasn't so bad that he would scream, but it was just so alluring, this show of domination that L was displaying. Light liked it.

L seemed to notice the brunette's thoughtful expression, and it was only when he raised his hand to deliver another blow that he saw the masochistic gleam in his lover's eyes. "Ahh, I understand." L let his hand fall onto Light's thigh, fingers rubbing small circles on the gleaming leather. "You liked that, didn't you? You like being treated rough, don't you, Light-kun? You like being dominated, controlled, no matter what injuries your pride may suffer." Light didn't reply, but the answer was clear in his eyes, in the way his lips curved up just a fraction of an inch. "Well, isn't this an interesting discovery…" L said his voice thoughtful.

"Really? And just how do you plan to use this so-called newfound knowledge, Ryuuzaki?" Light's voice betrayed his enthusiasm; he was enjoying himself. Screw his pride, he didn't care!

"Well, I have a few ideas." The hands that had been grabbing and stroking his legs and hair disappeared. Instead L's fingers traveled down his chest, skin surprisingly velvety soft against his own as L lifted his shirt. His hand cascaded over Light's torso, silken smooth and pleasantly cools to the teenager's burning, flushed skin. "One of them involves getting rid of this lovely shirt of yours." L grasped the hem of Light's shirt in his hands, pushing the silk up a bit and fully revealing the gold flesh his lips were dying to touch.

Light breathed a low sigh as the detective's fingers traced up his chest, tugging the shirt up as he went. He lifted his arms and permitted the shirt to be whipped over his head, watching with a smile as L tossed it to the floor. "Impatient, ne?"

"Patience is a value that I do not have, most unfortunately." L's arms snaked their way around his waist, fingers probing the delicate skin with a masseuse's care. Light moaned as he felt soft lips touch his burning flesh, L's nails all the while scraping and clawing their way up and down his chest, painting pinkish marks on the tawny skin. Teeth lazily bit the crook of his neck, snapping into the flesh with tender care not to break skin. Instead, L sucked, drawing it into his mouth and running his tongue over the satiny skin.

"Ry—Ryuu---" Light couldn't form L's alias on his lips; the words choked in his throat, and all that he could manage was another whimper of delight.

"This position is too troublesome." The teenager didn't even get a chance to respond. He was flipped onto his back before a questioning remark could even form in his thoughts, landing with an ungraceful "ooff" on the black sheets. Grinning, L draped his leg over Light's hip and straddled him, hands sliding up his torso and gently brushing the hollow of his throat. His vision blurred by strands of hair, Light watched him through a screen of brownish-red, but that wasn't enough to blur the wicked, impish smile on the detective's face. "You know, Light-kun, I had a very hard time controlling myself while I was watching you on that runway. You looked like a god……and still do."

"I'm no god, Ryuuzaki. No human can become a god."

'Too true….and you're blissfully unaware that the old you contradicted that very thought.' The tiny voice whispered in L's head, but he forced the thought out of his mind; that was the old Light-kun. He stared down at the boy sprawled beneath him. 'This is the _real _Light-kun, and he belongs to me.'

"Thinking hard, Ryuuzaki?"

L snapped out of his self-induced thoughts, blinking and bringing himself back to focus on the brunette teenager that was staring up at him curiously. "Obviously."

"What about?"

The grin swept off his face, and the genius' black eyes narrowed. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Light's ear, tongue flicking out to lick his skin. "I was thinking about all the ways I'm going to make Light-kun scream….." he ran his tongue along the inner shell of Light's ear, feeling the teen shiver and let out a soft mewl. "I'm going to kiss you," his hands touched the waistband of Light's pants. "I'm going to touch you." Fingers skillfully undid the clasp, the leather crotch coming undone and giving L a glimpse of the silky boxers Light was so fond of wearing. "I'm going to make you scream and call out my name, Light-kun, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." L's hand slipped down the front of his pants, fingers grazing him and pulling a breathy cry from a frazzled, emotionally wrecked Light-kun.

"Fu—fucking prick----you---you're a," Light never finished saying just what Ryuuzaki exactly was. The detective's fingers slipped inside his thin boxers and gently touched his fevered skin, the flesh like icy marble against him. "Haa.....Ryuu-nnf---you...." he squirmed on the bed, whimpering in masochistic delight. The friction created by the meager touches were too powerful, too wonderfully, erotic; it was bordering the line between pain and pleasure, and each second Light felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

L's hand fully closed around his cock, stroking the flesh with tiny brushes of fingers. He kept it slow, deliberately teasing the moaning brunette, touching him and then pulling away in an unhurried tempo that was quickly driving Light to the point of physical insanity, "Ryuuzaki.......don't torture me...." Light gnashed his teeth together as another wave of tingling, pleasurable pain washed down his lower body.

"Am I torturing you, Light-kun? My sincerest apologies." L pulled his hand away, letting it rest on the brunette's hip, and Light quickly let out an angry snarl that sounded more like a pained cry.

"Bastard! You know what I meant!"

"Light-kun, my touching you is clearly causing you distress. I am not about to perform any action that could potentially cause you pain." L was mocking the teen, and the smirk on his face made it very clear that he was thinking the exact opposite. Eyes livid, Light made an attempt to sit up on the bed, but a spidery hand landed on his chest and easily pushed him back down. Frustration raw on his features, he glared up at the man towering over him, irises gleaming with pale streaks of blood red. It brought a smile to L's face, seeing the teenager getting so riled up. "What's the matter, Light-kun? You seem upset," he kept his voice low, a sultry whisper meant to infuriate the boy even more. He succeeded. Light's body immediately tensed on the mattress, his fingers nearly ripping the delicate sheets to shreds. "I thought you liked being dominated? It wouldn't surprise me if you were a touch on the masochistic side as well, Light-kun."

".......you're right. I am masochistic." Light smirked, the fire in his eyes growing brighter. "Why else would I be here with you, the detective who's convinced that I'm a psychotic serial killer and wants to put me away or have me sentenced to death?" That was a blow to L; it struck a chord of guilt inside him, but that feeling was eradicated when the sound of Light laughing reached his ears; he reminded himself that the boy lying beneath him was not Kira, and, if he had his way, would never become Kira again. That was the laughter of a normal, somewhat hormone crazed Light, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"L." The sound of his real name, the one syllable that no one called him unless in private, drew his attention back to the brunette teenager sprawled out on the bed. As if he knew he'd thrown L off track, Light let out another soft laugh and leaned up, sweeping his tongue across the detective's collarbone. "You hate to lose, just like me. You're childish, dominating, everything I need and have ever wanted in a partner, in an equal......however," Light slammed his shoulder into L's chest, tossing the detective off him and onto his back. He crawled forward and sat on L's hips, just as L had done to him earlier, his fingers splayed out across the marble perfection of the man's torso. "You never stopped to consider that while I do love being dominated, I love being the _dominator _even more." 

_"_You think you can dominate me, Light-kun?"

Light brought his face an inch or so away from L's, caramel red flecked eyes staring into smoky black. "I _know _I can dominate you, L." He sank his teeth into the man's throat, hands coming up to snag strands of inky hair and entwine them in his fingers. Light sucked the pale flesh, nibbling it with his teeth and running his tongue up and down the side of L's neck, feeling the slight frame shake beneath him as L arched off the bed, a tiny cry escaping his lips. Fingers tightening in the unruly shock of hair, Light forced L's head to dip back, the tendons and veins fully exposed beneath the snowy skin. His mouth kissed a trail across the flesh, red marks and bruises forming on the man's neck as Light bit, licked, and sucked, his tongue trailing up the hollow of L's throat before Light fully kissed him on the lips. Moaning against the brunette's mouth, L felt the boy's tongue touch the crease between his lips, and it brought a earth shattering sense of pleasure roaring through his body when he felt it slip into his mouth.

"Mmmm--Li---" L let out an angry grunt when Light pulled away, but the cry faded only too soon when fingertips brushed over the marks and wounds painting his neck, each tender spot sending a fresh surge of electric tingles down his torso to his groin. An unfamiliar stirring awakened in the apex of his thighs, and, for once, he blushed when he noticed the tent forming in his baggy jeans.

"Heh. You that eager, Ryuuzaki? Perhaps I should help you with that. Those pants must be really uncomfortable," Light unpopped the button on his jeans, his smile one of devilish proportions.

'Well, this isn't going according to plan.' L inwardly rolled his eyes. 'But this cannot go on.....I know a much better way to spend our time.'

Just when Light was about to stick his hand down L's pants, the detective did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed Light's hair, pulled him down, and latched his mouth onto the boy's untouched nipple.

"Ahhh!" Light yelped and almost fell forward onto the man, his arms losing all sense of strength as he struggled to hold himself up. It didn't work; he would've collapsed onto L's chest, but the detective swiftly rolled them over so that Light was, yet again, laying on his back on the bed, L sprawled out on top of him. "You---don't pla--play fair...." he groaned, but his lips kept a hint of a smile.

"Never said I did, Light-kun." L circled the boy's nipple with his tongue, making the tiniest of brushes as he grabbed Light's wrists and jerked them above his head. He was now sprawled out, fully exposed and shining in all of his god-like glory. "Light-kun, you really do look like a god....." L whispered, and he placed a finger to the boy's lips before he could think of a snappy retort. "You do. You look like some fallen sex god, Light-kun. Beautiful, sexy, and wild."

"Me, wild? You must be wrong in the head, L....." Light was interrupted as he breathed a long, hoarse moan. L gave his nipple another tentative nip, and he got the same reaction. So, he took the whole bud into his mouth and sucked, teasingly caressing it with his tongue before giving it sharp bites and harsh sucks, all the while twirling strands of brown hair around his finger. "Naa--" the teenager struggled and thrashed, trying to break the hold L had on his wrists, but to no prevail. "I--I'm not--"

"You are." L pulled away, ignoring the angry protests and instead laying his hand on Light's crotch. The effect was instantaneous. Light yelped as L's fingers pressed him through the leather, eyes rolling back in his head as his back arched off the bed, fingers grasping at thin air. "I'm going to prove it to you." He practically ripped off his clothes, tossing his baggy jeans to the floor and throwing his white t-shirt onto a nearby pillow. In another quick move he climbed off Light and had the leather pants and boxers thrown to the floor, leaving Light in all his naked glory.

".....L!?"

Shock flickered in his amber eyes, and he feebly tried to cross his legs in an attempt to cover himself. Too late. L had seen everything the teen had to offer, and he was not disappointed. Light was hard, dripping precum, and L loved it.

Capturing both of the boy's wrists in one hand, L raked the tips of his fingers across the warm flesh, chuckling at the wanton moan that escaped Light's bruised, pink lips. He felt the teenager's eyes rake over his slight form, brows rising as he stared at the shock of black hair at the junction of his thighs and the proud member standing between his legs, also dripping salty precum. "Should I pleasure you first, Light-kun, or would you prefer to come with me?" L knew the answer before the teenager did himself; after all, it was he who had deduced that the boy was masochistic.

"L....." his whisper barely reached L's ears, but it was dripping with lusty undertones. "Why ask questions you already know the answers too?"

"Cheekiness is a trait that I admire in a man that's about to be relentlessly fucked into the bed." L placed a chaste kiss on Light's lips. He grabbed Light's knee and draped one of the teenager's legs over his shoulder, giving him a smoldering stare until Light finally gave an irritated sigh and draped his other leg over L's right shoulder. His cocky stare was still in place, but L was planning to change that _very soon_. However, there was one thing that L had conveniently forgotten to forget while preparing the room for his and Light's sultry night. "Lube..." he muttered, and the panic returned to Light's caramel eyes.

"What?" Light sweeped his gaze over L's face, skin paling as he searched the detective's shadowed eyes. "You didn't get any lube, did you? Geez, L, you remembered to get silk sheets and yet you forgot the most important thing of all?!"

"Light-kun." The warning in his voice cut off any signs of further arguments. Light instead went for a frantic, worried sulk, his lower lip jutting out poutily as he stared quietly at the hovering detective. Sighing, L released his hold on Light's wrists and touched his fingers to the boy's lips, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't. "Light-kun, suck." His surprise obvious, Light slowly opened his mouth and allowed the digits to slip between his lips. Meticulously, he swept his tongue over the digits, soaking them in saliva as he traced his tongue in between the fingers and over jutting knuckles. "That's enough." L pulled his hand back and touched a single soaked finger to the puckered entrance beneath Light's thighs, his other hand comfortedly reaching up and cupping Light's face. "Relax. Don't forget to breathe."

"What, you think I don't know that?" Light gave the detective one of his knowing, prideful grins.

L's eyes barely more than smoldering slits of cloudy black, his fingers slipped through Light's hair and roughly tugging the dark caramel strands. "You'll pay for that arrogant pride, Light-kun." The threat was spoken in a cool, husky voice, but a twinge of fear stabbed Light's heart as L touched the tip of his finger to his entrance, the curve of his nail sinking into him with barely any hesitation. He pushed the digit farther in, watching carefully for any sign of pain on Light's features; the brunette breathed a ragged sigh and nodded, shifting his hips so that the finger sank even farther into him. L added another digit, but still Light didn't act as if he was in pain. The fingers slipped further inside of him, stretching him, but they caused nothing more than a slight discomforting feeling. It was when L pushed another finger inside him that Light squirmed in pain, especially as the digits scissored and stretched his tight entrance. "Painful?"

"Wha--what do y--you think," Light groaned, shifting on the bed and pushing the fingers even farther inside him. "Ahhnn....L...."

His cock fully erect, L couldn't take much more of the preperation; it was painful, waiting for the boy to become accustomed to the feel of something inside him, and L couldn't wait any longer. He slid his fingers out of the teen, feeling heels dig into his spine as he touched himself to Light's somewhat prepared entrance. "Remember to relax," he warned, but all thoughts of relaxation disappeared as L sank into the warm body, his hands grasping Light's hips and holding him still when the teenager let out a strangled yell and tried to move away from the intrusion.

"Ahnn! Nnff---fuck---ughh---" tears erupted in his caramel eyes. Light felt the pain tearing throughout his lower body, shooting up his spine and searing his muscles every time he even twitched a finger; it was that bad. "I--it hurts---L---"

"Light-kun......" muscles were clenching around his cock, and L was desperately trying to resist the urge to fully sheathe himself in the teen's body. He dug his nails into slender hips and tried to control himself, but it was difficult, to say the least. "You have to relax...." he grunted. "If you don't, I--I won't be able to help myself---"

"Shut up---you're no--not the one o--on bottom here," Light shot a glare at him, but it was ruined as another pained cry pierced his lips, shifting his features into a mask of raw anguish. "Damn---it hurts---I fucking ha--hate you, L....." his legs slipped from L's shoulders; he didn't have the strength to keep them up. His hands reached up and grabbed L's slender arms, and the detective winced in pain as sharp nails dug into his skin, nearly cutting into the pale flesh. "You're a bastard---"

"Light-kun is saying things that he does not mean. He is merely caught up in the moment."

"You call th--this caught up i--in the moment?!"

L responded with a sharp thrust of his hips. Precum slickened his sensitive skin as he fully sheathed himself inside the panting, thrashing body, feeling just a tad guilty when the rough screams reached his ears. But, as he watched Light, he caught the subtle shift of the teenager's features; pained scowls turned to wide-mouthed gasps, amber irises flickering with a golden light that turned his eyes into melted pools of topaz fire. After another thrust, L heard the brunette boy release a breathy groan. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling him in and nipping at the soft skin covering his upper chest, licking a trail up to his neck and biting a patch of skin with his teeth.

"Fu---fuck....L.....go faster...." he hissed in L's ear, pressing another searing kiss to the man's lips. L eagerly complied, slamming faster into Light's stretched entrance and hitting the bundle of nerves that tore a long howl from his bruised lips.

"Light-kun." L needed more; more friction, more contact! He pulled out and, in a burst of superhuman strength, grabbed Light by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach, jerking him up onto his knees and slamming back into the golden body with a gutteral snarl. Light felt nails rake down his back, tearing through skin and creating burning pink marks, but he could care less. A satisfying blend of pleasure and pain tingled in his pores, radiating throughout his body. His moans grew louder, more frantic, teeth digging into his lower lip as hands entwined in his hair and ripped out several of the strands. L's hips smashed into his, a rough tempo set as the two panted on the bed. L reached a hand down and wrapped it around Light's leaking member, pumping it in time with their thrusting hips, his fingers almost immediately coated with sticky liquid. His teeth sank into the nape of Light's neck as he held back a throaty scream, his hips shaking and legs weakening as he came inside of Light, pearly essence running down the brunette's thighs. Light came a moment later, his voice hoarse when he let out a weak cry, collapsing on the bed as L pulled his hand back, licking at the white fluid staining his fingers.

".....wow......" Light said, his voice muffled in the bed. His arms failing him, L collapsed onto him with a content sigh, eyes closing as he laid his head on the boy's back, sticky hands caressing the boy's scratched, bruised, and bitten shoulders.

"Light-kun, I hope you realize that we will definitely be doing this again."

Weakly, Light turned his head and smiled. He reached up and ran a finger down L's cheek, feeling the soft skin against his own. "Do you hear me complaining?"

"I wouldn't really have cared if you had."

"Ne, of course not. Not the great L, who's so spoiled he thinks he can get whatever he wants."

L chuckled. "I share your sentiments. After all, I got you, did I not?"

".......good point."

Light yawned and laid his head on a pillow, smirking slightly when he felt L shift on top of them. Rolling off the teenager, L laid on his side and stared into beautiful topaz eyes, eyes that stared sleepily back at him in a face that was sweaty, smiling, and enticingly beautiful. He draped a leg over the boy's hip and brushed a hand over soft, high cheekbones, fingertips running over eyelids and outlining full lips. L watched the teenager drift off to sleep, and only then did he lean over and touch his lips to Light's cheek, tucking a strand of wayward hair behind the sleeping boy's head as he did. "You're mine," he sat up and grabbed the folded coverlet hidden beneath the sheets, pulling it over their bodies as he cuddled up to the sleeping Light. "I won't lose you." L knew it was a weak promise; frankly, he didn't care.

"Mmm.....L....." lazily, Light opened a bleary eye and smiled. "You won't lose me....now, shut up and go to sleep." Sleep claimed him once again, and it was with a small smile that L too fell to the numbing powers of weariness, his eyes slipping shut as he absently played with Light's hair.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Amazingly, Jeile never told Misa about his, L's, and Light's little argument. Apparently, he was too embarrassed to admit that he'd been outmatched by a so called freak, so he'd kept it to himself. Neither Light nor L complained. Misa was angry, however; she thought Light had abandoned her at the party, and it took a lot of persuading on his part to convince her that he'd merely gotten lost at the party and was deterred by L, making it impossible to search for her. Seeing as how Misa is an obvious ditz, Light's little white lie worked, although his charisma might have had something to do with it.

It wasn't till a month later that L received the bill for the hotel room, and an equally distressing bill came soon after for the designer outfit that he'd conveniently forgotten to return to Misa. Every once in a while, L managed to persuade Light into wearing the outfit when the teenager was most vulnerable (meaning, after he'd gotten done with a makeout session with L), and he really didn't think Misa and her runway producers wanted it back, what with the history of the entrancing clothes. Instead, L paid the expensive bills, and the hotel was so happy that they had given him the expensive sheets as a present.

'Excellent,' L tore open the package that the sheets had come in, fingering the silk cloth as he trodded back up to his room, a collar and newly added chain dangling from his fingers. 'Light-kun and I will definitely put these to good use.'

_**That's it. I didn't want to end the story without a little closure, so there it was. Personally, I'm amazed that I didn't use any bondage, food (chocolate's a classic in my yaoi's), or any real force in this fic. Now I have to get started on another story that I was asked so weetly to write by my girlfriend (meaning, she'll kick my ass if I don't), so you can expect another steamy yaoi one-shot within the month, most likely. Please don't forget to review before you leave! Helpful criticism is welcome, and flames are not. **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
